It is known to form optoelectronic components by encapsulating light-emitting diode (LED) chips by means of a potting compound into which a luminescence conversion material comprising at least one phosphor is mixed. The encapsulation is performed, for example, by molding a housing cavity in which an LED chip is mounted or by overmolding a leadframe-mounted LED chip by transfer molding.
When such potting compounds are used, color space variations can arise as a result of non-uniform distribution of the phosphor in the potting compound, due for example to the sedimentation of phosphor particles. There are also production tolerances with regard to the meterability of the potting compound, the heights of LED chips and/or the positionability of the LED chips in the cavity of an injection mold. This can lead to significant variations in the amount of potting compound disposed after the LED chip in a radiation direction, and thus to variations in the color space distribution of the component.
In WO 01/65613 A1, it is disclosed to apply a thin converter layer containing at least one phosphor directly to a semiconductor layer sequence of an LED chip. Compared to the use of phosphor-containing potting compounds, this has the advantage that phosphors can be applied in a more uniform and more definable quantity to the semiconductor layer sequence of the LED chip. Light emitted by an LED chip produced in this way usually exhibits greater uniformity in terms of its color space spectrum than components in which an LED chip is encapsulated with a phosphor-containing potting compound.